Apartment 394
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Tom Elvis Jedusor, le meilleur Inspecteur de Scotland Yard de son époque, le plus bel Inspecteur de Londres, va devoir enquêter sur le meurtre étrange d'un vieillard dans un immeuble de luxe en plein centre de la ville. [Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling] Tomione
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de **mon** imagination et qu' **il est donc interdit de la reproduire**.

De plus, **les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling** et tous les droits sur ces noms lui sont réservés, mais pour les autres personnages et l'histoire, **j'en suis la seule et unique créatrice. _Respectez mon travail !_**

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

Informations pratiques : cette histoire peut avoir un contenu éventuellement choquant. Si cela vous dérange, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma fiction ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lily-Rose Alaska

 _Tout plagiat sera puni. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_

 _P.S. : cette fiction est aussi publiée sur le site Wattpad sous mon pseudo Lily-RoseAlaska._

* * *

Cette fanfiction n'est pas une **dramione** mais bien une **tomione** (Tom Jedusor & Hermione Granger). Dans cette histoire le monde magique n'existe pas, les époques sont toutes mélangées, les personnages sont tous vivants et Tom Jedusor est aussi beau que le plus bel homme sur cette terre. Je laisse votre imagination faire le reste.

Les personnages auront un caractère bien différent de celui que J.K. Rowling leur a donné, et bien différent que celui que je leur donne d'habitude dans mes autres fanfictions : **be kind**.

La publication sera de quatre chapitres par quatre chapitres toutes les deux/trois semaines (le temps que j'écrive). S'il y a du retard, je m'en excuse d'avance, sinon, bonne lecture !

 _Friendly remember : Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés à la plateforme de publication._

* * *

 _"C'EST MA MAISON ! ALLEZ-VOUS EN ENFANTS DE SATAN !" - Wallburga Black_

 **Appartement 394**

Tom Elvis Jedusor sortit de sa Rolls Royce noire brillante avec une élégance qui lui était propre. Les journalistes laissèrent directement tomber les petits policiers de secteur qui faisaient un barrage de leurs corps entre les vautours à scandales et l'immeuble visé pour se tourner vers l'Inspecteur Jedusor, élu plus bel homme de l'année cinq fois de suite par la population londonienne.

« Inspecteur Jedusor ! Inspecteur Jedusor ! Que pensez-vous de ce crime ? Croyez-vous pouvoir le résoudre aussi rapidement que le dernier ? demanda un journaliste en brandissant son micro devant le visage du jeune inspecteur. »

Tom ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude et sortit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet de la poche intérieur de son long manteau de velours noir. Le jeune homme alluma son bâton de nicotine en regardant l'immeuble face à lui.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd avait une réputation des plus fascinante à ses yeux. L'immeuble entier appartenait à la célèbre famille Black dont la folie de la Reine Mère n'était plus une rumeur depuis qu'elle avait insulté son fils aîné devant les caméras lors d'un gala de charité en l'appelant par le nom de son époux, lui reprochant son infidélité. Sirius avait éclaté d'un rire faux, et Orion Black avait demandé à son fils cadet, Regulus, de ramener sa mère. Les journalistes c'étaient rués sur les scandales entourant la célèbre famille et de nombreuses magouilles à faire froid dans le dos avaient été mises à jour.

Depuis, beaucoup des habitants du 12 Square Grimmaurd avaient fuis l'immeuble soit-disant maudit et le meurtre infâme qui venait d'avoir lieu n'allait pas aider à trouver de nouveau locataire.

« Je vous attendais Monsieur, sourit Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Tom regarda son assistante avec un regard lasse. Bella était une femme à la beauté renversante comme toutes les femmes de sa famille, même si la touche de folie dans son regard refroidissait souvent ses interlocuteurs. Ses cheveux bouclés savamment disciplinés entouraient un visage blanc et froid comme la mort. Son maquillage noir n'aidait pas à la rendre plus vivante. Pourtant, elle était extrêmement efficace et dévoué à son travail. Tom n'était pas stupide ni aveugle, il savait qu'elle était raide dingue amoureuse de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins et c'était le plus important.

Jedusor jeta sa cigarette par terre, la faisant atterrir dans une bouche d'égout et traversa la rue pour rejoindre la brune qui attendait sagement devant le portillon de l'immeuble. En trois enjambées il était à ses côtés. Tout deux entrèrent dans l'immeuble, croisant une jeune femme dans les escaliers qui rentraient chez elle.

L'inspecteur arriva à l'étage du crime et regarda tout le monde qui s'agitait devant la porte de l'appartement. Son arrivé créa un blanc parmi les personnes présentes, comme à chaque fois. Sa beauté et son aura de puissance avaient cet effet sur les gens. Un silence et un calme parfait. Tom traversa le couloir de sa démarche impériale et entra dans l'appartement 394.

« La victime s'appelle Argus Rusard, Inspecteur, commença Bellatrix en regardant ses notes. Il avait quatre-vingt-six ans, était à la retraite et touchait une pension d'ancien combattant pour la seconde guerre mondiale parait-il. Oh, et il avait un chat très réfractaire, le service vétérinaire de Scotland Yard a mit au moins quarante minutes à l'attraper et il a attaqué plusieurs agents.

\- Merci Bella, coupa Tom d'un ton sec. »

Bellatrix ferma la bouche et resta silencieuse, sachant pertinemment que les premières minutes d'observation de la scène de crime étaient très importantes pour l'Inspecteur Jedusor. Tom marcha en long et en large, regardant chaque détails de l'appartement, chaque détails du cadavre. Il plissa le nez lorsqu'il s'approcha du vieil homme mort, sentant une odeur acre de vinaigre, de vin bon marché, de sueur et de… vieux. Rusard sentait le vieux. D'un mouvement souple Tom se releva et regarda son assistante.

« Des témoins ?

\- Non. Enfin pas à ma connaissance. C'est son infirmière à domicile qui l'a trouvé comme ça et il était encore chaud. D'après les premières estimations du légiste, il serait mort il y a deux heures environs. Peut-être même moins.

\- Aucunes déclarations des résidants de l'immeuble ? s'interrogea Jedusor.

\- Rien, dit Bellatrix en vérifiant tout de même ses notes. »

L'Inspecteur passa devant elle et sortit de l'appartement en regardant autour de lui. Les appartements n'étaient pas si éloignés les uns des autres, et les cloisons avaient l'air assez mince pour qu'ils entendent un homme se faire tuer. Tom fronça des sourcils.

« Trouvez moi le nom des locataires et le numéro de leurs appartements. Je veux les interroger. »

L'ordre était tombé, les agents de police s'agitèrent dans tous les sens pour répondre à la demande du jeune prodige de Scotland Yard. Un cri attira tout de même l'attention de Tom et il se pencha par la fenêtre de l'appartement 394 pour regarder dans la rue.

Essayant de forcer le passage avec des coups de cannes, Walburga Black hurlait des insanités aux policiers sous les caméras et le rire de son fils aîné, Sirius, qui s'était déplacé uniquement pour voir sa génitrice devenir encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était. Tom secoua la tête et rentra sans un mot. Elle ne valait pas son attention ni son temps, il avait un meurtre à résoudre.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Miss Teigne a tué mon chat !" - Hermione Granger_

 **Miss Hermione Granger**

Tom Jedusor toqua à la porte de l'appartement 393. Une jeune femme brune aux yeux d'un marron profond ouvrit la porte et regarda l'Inspecteur et son assistante avec curiosité.

« Oui ?

\- Miss Hermione Granger je présume ? demanda Bella d'une voix grinçante.

\- Oui. Vous êtes ?

\- Inspecteur Jedusor, répondit Tom en lui tendant la main. J'ai quelques questions sur la mort de votre voisin, Argus Rusard. »

Hermione serra la main du jeune Inspecteur en ouvrant d'avantage sa porte et leur fit signe d'entrer chez elle. Tom passa le premier, regardant l'appartement avec attention alors que Bellatrix passait en second, son carnet de notes en main.

« Vous êtes toujours professeur ? demanda l'assistante.

\- Oui. D'Histoire, au collège Poudlard.

\- Un excellent collège, les interrompit Tom en regardant les titres des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la jeune femme. Albus Dumbledore y est toujours le directeur ?

\- Oui. Toujours.

\- Bien, coupa Bella, vous devriez vous assoir ça sera plus confortable. »

Hermione obéit sagement et alla s'installer sur son canapé alors que Bella prenait place en face d'elle sur un petit fauteuil inconfortable et très moche qui la fit grimacer. Tom, par manque de place, s'assit à la droite d'Hermione avec une nonchalance qui fit presque rougir les deux femmes.

« Bien, répéta-t-il. Vous êtes la voisine de Monsieur Rusard depuis…

\- Quatre ans. J'habite ici depuis quatre ans et il était déjà là quand je suis arrivée… Je crois.

\- Et vous le connaissiez bien ?

\- Non. Pas plus que ça. Je travaille beaucoup vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de papoter avec mes voisins et je consacre mes week-end à mes parents qui vivent en dehors de la ville. Mon père à Alzheimer.

\- Regrettable, répondit Tom sans en penser un mot. »

L'esprit du jeune Inspecteur était totalement occupé par le meurtre et il se fichait bien des états d'âmes de son suspect. Parce que oui, Hermione Granger ainsi que tous les autres habitants de cet immeuble étaient des suspects.

« Vous ne connaissiez pas Argus Rusard alors ? C'est étrange, vous êtes voisins depuis quatre ans, en générale les gens connaissent au moins leurs voisins de palier.

\- Monsieur Rusard ne sortait pas beaucoup non plus. Je pars tôt le matin et je rentre tard le soir et pendant les heures où je suis là, il n'a jamais émit le souhait de me parler. Sauf lorsque mon chat s'est battu avec le sien.

\- Vous avez l'air triste Miss Granger.

\- Mon Pattenrond n'a jamais eu de soucis avec les autres chats, mais le sien, c'est un monstre. Miss Teigne a l'apparence d'un chat mais c'est un démon. Elle attaque les gens dans les couloirs dès qu'ils ont le malheur de la regarder. Elle a poussé mon Pattenrond du haut du toit de l'immeuble quand j'étais en train de rentrer. J'ai vu mon chat s'écraser à mes pieds et Miss Teigne me fixait avec ses yeux démoniaques !

\- Un chat assassin ? s'étonna Tom. Vous êtes sérieuse ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vu le chat Inspecteur, l'interrompit Bella. Ils étaient huit pour le maintenir dans sa cage.

\- Huit policiers expérimentés pour un chat ? »

Tom secoua la tête perplexe puis se reconcentra sur la jeune femme qui hochait la tête en regardant Bellatrix, sachant très bien à quel genre de monstre ils avaient du avoir à faire.

« Vous en vouliez à Monsieur Rusard pour cet… acte meurtrier ?

\- Oui. Il n'a rien voulu entendre, sa Miss Teigne était la plus douce et la plus belle de toutes les ch…, commença Hermione avant de se racler la gorge les joues rouges. Enfin bref, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je n'étais pas contente, je pouvais aller me faire voir. J'ai jamais cherché à le revoir après ça.

\- À cause d'une histoire de chat… Bien. Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous venger ? demanda Tom en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Oh non ! La vengeance ne mène jamais à rien, je ne suis pas du genre rancunière. »

Tom et Bella hochèrent la tête, se rendant bien compte que rien de mauvais n'était dans cette jeune femme. Tom se dit qu'elle devait être le genre de professeur à ne voir que le bon dans ses élèves, à les encourager jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un ridicule dix sur leurs bulletins et elle devait en être ravie. Il méprisait déjà cette femme.

« Il avait la même relation avec tous le monde ici ? demanda Bella.

\- Oh… Je n'en sais rien.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air sûre de vous mademoiselle, roucoula Tom avec un air beaucoup trop séducteur pour que ce soit vrai. »

Hermione rougit en regardant le bel inspecteur sous le regard courroucé de Bellatrix qui serrait de plus en plus fort son stylo dans sa main jusqu'à le casser. Le bruit attira l'attention de Tom et de la brune en face de lui et elle se leva pour donner des serviettes à l'assistante pour qu'elle s'essuie les mains.

« Un malheureux incident, siffla Bella en fusillant du regard Hermione qui en frissonna d'horreur.

\- Pas de soucis, vraiment, ça arrive, essaya de rassurer l'hôte. »

Tom en ayant marre de ces babillages reprit la main sur la conversation.

« Alors Miss Granger ? Vous ne connaissez personne dans cette immeuble ?

\- Oh… Si. Enfin nous ne sommes pas spécialement proche Monsieur Jedusor.

\- C'est Inspecteur Jedusor, siffla Bellatrix une nouvelle fois.

\- Suffit, la coupa Tom. Inutile d'utiliser les titres. »

Hermione rougit de nouveau en regardant ses mains alors que les deux policiers se levaient. Tom lui tendit sa main par politesse et elle la serra rapidement, ne se sentant plus vraiment à l'aise.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à vous revoir Miss, cependant c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Tom.

\- Moi de même Inspecteur, répondit poliment Hermione en les raccompagnant à la sortie. »

La porte de l'appartement fermée, Tom regarda le numéro et fronça les sourcils.

« Un soucis Inspecteur ? lui demanda Bella.

\- Elle nous cache quelque chose. »


	3. Chapter 3

_"Est-ce que vous pouvez dire à la presse que je suis suspect ? Pour ma réputation." - Ronald Weasley_

 **Docteur Ronald Weasley**

Bella toqua à la porte d'à côté. Le numéro 395. Un silence pesant suivit son geste suivit d'un sifflement strident qui fit frissonner de terreur la brune et l'inspecteur. Que ce passait-il à l'intérieur de cet appartement ? La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, roux, échevelé, l'air un peu paumé et surtout très très fatigué. Il passa la tête par la porte, regardant avec des yeux inquisiteurs les deux inconnus devant sa porte ?

« C'est pour quoi ? cracha l'homme.

\- Police monsieur, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser sur la mort de votre voisin, Monsieur Rusard, expliqua Bellatrix avec un ton très calme.

\- J'ai rien à dire, je le connaissais même pas le vieux.

\- Nous allons quand même entrer, dit l'inspecteur Jedusor en poussant la porte de sa main. »

Ronald Weasley, parce que c'était son nom, les laissa entrer en soupirant. Les deux policiers entrèrent dans l'antre du rouquin et se figèrent. Tom regarda la fiche informative qu'il avait sur lui et soupira de soulagement même s'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Des armes de toutes les cultures, de toutes les époques, de tous les continents. Des animaux empaillés, des objets, des plantes, des animaux ? Des animaux dans des bocaux, des cages et des aquariums, dont un énorme Anaconda qui sifflait de rage dans son vivarium en foudroyant de ses deux yeux les nouveaux venus.

« Vous êtes donc… hésita Bella.

\- Archéologue, et anthropologue. Docteur en anthropologie Ronald Weasley. Mais je préfère le terme aventurier, sourit le rouquin.

\- Fascinant, souffla Tom en fixant l'énorme serpent. »

Bellatrix avala difficilement sa salive puis se tourna vers le docteur Weasley se reprenant assez rapidement, son visage ne laissant plus rien paraitre sauf une soif sans fin de vérité et de justice pour ce pauvre Argus Rusard.

« Monsieur Weasley.

\- Docteur.

\- Bien… Docteur Weasley. Que faisiez-vous à l'heure du crime ? demanda Bellatrix en sortant son bloc notes.

\- Rien, je devais somnoler sur mes papiers ou je nourrissais mes bébés, mais j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de quel heure il est et surtout de quel jour nous sommes donc je suis bien incapable de vous répondre.

\- Vous n'avez aucun alibis, nota l'assistante de Jedusor.

\- Connaissiez-vous Argus Rusard ? demanda soudainement Tom en relevant son visage du vivarium.

\- Non. Vous savez je travaille beaucoup, alors la vie de mes voisins, j'en ai légèrement rien à péter, sourit Ron.

\- Rien à péter ? s'étonna Bellatrix. Vous ne connaissez aucun de vos voisins ?

\- Hermione m'apporte à manger pour être sûr que je me nourrisse quand je suis en plein travail, Harry vient me tenir au courant des évolutions de notre société patriarcale sous développé, et parfois je reçois la visite d'un ou deux amis mais je les connais tous d'avant mon doctorat.

\- Parce qu'après vous n'avez plus fait de rencontre, sourit Tom amusé par cet énergumène. Bien. Alors je suppose que vous n'avez aucune raison d'en vouloir spécialement à notre victime.

\- Non. En fait, avec les miaulements incessants de son chat psychopathe devant ma porte je croyais qu'il était mort depuis pas mal d'année et qu'on avait oublié d'emmener la teigne.

\- Vous connaissez Miss Teigne alors ?

\- Parce que c'est vraiment son nom ? pouffa Ron. C'est plutôt bien trouvé. Il était rigolo le vieux finalement, dommage qu'il soit mort avant que je ne m'intéresse à lui. »

Bellatrix ouvrit de grands yeux perplexe alors que Tom Jedusor sourit, vraiment amusé par l'homme en face de lui. Il n'était pas coupable, c'était certain, cependant tout comme Miss Granger avant lui, l'homme roux lui cachait quelque chose, mais bien mieux que la petite brune plutôt séduisante avant lui.

Bellatrix de son côté observait l'appartement avec un œil critique. Si la décoration était à vomir et le désordre régnait en maître, il y avait aussi un nombre incalculable d'objets contendants qui pouvaient très bien servir d'arme du crime envers la pauvre victime qu'était Monsieur Rusard.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce fatras ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oh ! Mes trésors de guerres ! s'extasia Ron. Ce sont des armes venus des pays que j'ai visité. Soit elles sont ancestrales comme cette massue, soit elles sont plus anciennes comme ce coutelas. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous savez qu'avec tout ça vous devenez notre suspect numéro un ?

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avant de sourire. Ça serait super pour ma future biographie ! »

Tom Jedusor sourit d'avantages puis claque des doigts pour retrouver l'attention de sa précieuse assistante.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Bellatrix, il n'est pas suspect. Désolé Docteur Weasley, nous en avons finis avec vous.

\- Dommage, dit-il en allant s'assoit derrière un bureau au rangement proche du chaos. Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Faites attention que Marguerite ne sorte pas avec vous.

\- Marguerite ?

\- Le scorpion près de la porte. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? »

Bellatrix se tétanisa en se tournant très très lentement vers ladite porte et fixa le scorpion qui bougeait son dard avec un vicieux qu'elle qualifia de morbide. Et pourtant, elle aimait le morbide en temps normal. L'inspecteur Jedusor ouvrit la porte en saluant le docteur une dernière fois, salua l'anaconda qui lui rendit en un sifflement et fit un signe de tête respectueux à Marguerite qui répondit à sa façon : en plantant son dard dans le mur.

Bellatrix Lestrange suivit son supérieur en rasant le mur et souffla une fois que la porte de cette enfer fut enfin fermée.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas coupable ? demanda Bella à Jedusor.

\- J'en suis certain. »

Ils reprirent le chemin vers les escaliers mais se retrouvèrent bloqués par un nouvel arrivant, et pas n'importe lequel. Le célèbre Harry Potter qui fut surprit mais ravit de se retrouver face à Tom Jedusor.

« Le serpent et son fidèle caniche, sourit Potter récoltant un grognement de la part de Bella. J'ai toujours adoré les surnoms que la presse vous donnait. Vous êtes moins moches que dans mon souvenirs. Je suis presque déçu. »


	4. Chapter 4

_"Sérieusement ? Qui appelle son chat Pattenrond ?" - Harry Potter_

 **Harry J. Potter**

« Monsieur Potter, siffla Bellatrix.

\- Harry James Potter, le célèbre auteur de L'amour est un crime, Meurtre passionnelle, Rouge et… s'arrêta Tom pour réfléchir. La passion du corps c'est ça ?

\- Vous êtes un vrai fan ! ricana Harry.

\- J'ai un penchant pour les livres un peu sanglant.

\- Déformation professionnelle je suppose ?

\- C'est à vous que je dois demander ça. Que faites vous dans cette immeuble ? demanda Tom plus sérieux.

\- Je viens voir mon ami le Docteur Ronald Weasley, et je viens voir la scène du crime parce que c'est vraiment le pied. Qui aurait cru que Rusard aurait pu mourir un jour ! rigola Potter. Il était éternel pour moi. Je suis presque déçu que ma théorie tombe à l'eau. Mais je vais avoir un nouveau sujet pour mon prochain livre et ça c'est un bonus non négligeable.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit… s'écria Bella avant de se faire interrompre par l'auteur.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? »

Un long silence répondit à sa question et Harry sourit davantage.

« Vous voyez ? Rien à péter.

\- Effectivement, souffla Tom. Vous êtes bien ami avec Monsieur Weasley.

\- Depuis Poudlard ! Je peux passer ou je suis un suspect potentiel ? Ça me ferait un pub d'enfer si c'était le cas.

\- Vous êtes odieux ! s'insurgea Bellatrix.

\- Question de point de vu. »

Bella était en train de fulminer lorsque Tom lui fit un petit geste. Avec un sourire démoniaque la brune aux yeux perçants sortie son petit carnet de note et prit sa position d'assistante d'interrogatoire.

« Bien Monsieur Potter, commença l'Inspecteur Jedusor. Que faisiez-vous au moment du crime ?

\- Il va falloir être plus précis parce que contrairement à vous ma vie est vraiment palpitante.

\- Ce matin très tôt, vers cinq heures quarante-cinq, siffla Tom.

\- Si tôt ? Les meurtriers n'ont vraiment que ça à faire… Cinq heures quarante-cinq… Laissez-moi réfléchir ? Ah oui, j'étais dans l'Atlantide avec Monsieur Milo Thatch, Kida avait besoin de nous pour sauver son empire, enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire, on a gagné et les méchants sont morts.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Bella.

\- Il dormait, soupira Tom.

\- Bingo Inspecteur ! Dites-moi vous êtes vraiment très fort en conclusion ! C'est comme ça que vous résolvez vos enquêtes ? »

Tom prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de frapper en plein visage cet homme qui était en plus de ça une célébrité dans le monde littéraire et le monde tout court, son humour et son sarcasme ayant conquis ses lecteurs et les célébrités actuelles comme on pouvait le voir d'après les photos de la presse people qui le montrait en compagnie de Martin Freeman et Cara Delevingne.

« Continuons vous voulez bien…

\- Je suis tout à vous, sourit Harry avec une insolence non feinte.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi Monsieur Rusard a-t-il été tué ?

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort à mon grand regret donc le mobile me semble un peu complexe à trouver dans son exactitude, réfléchit Harry. Mais à vu de nez, reprit-il en réfléchissant en caressant son menton d'un geste tout à fait calculé. Je dirais que c'était parce qu'il était un énorme connard. Oui. Oui cette réponse me convient, sourit-il.

\- Vous…

\- Êtes odieux, je sais. Renouvelez-vous Madame Lestrange. Ou Black, je ne sais pas, vous avez tué votre mari ou il a simplement disparu ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous ? s'insurgea Bella.

\- Avec ma bouche, c'est facile, je lui demande de prononcer des mots et elle le fait ! C'est fascinant le corps humain vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Monsieur Potter, soupira Tom. Concentrez-vous s'il vous plait.

\- Oh oui, le meurtre. C'était quoi déjà votre question ?

\- Si vous le détestiez, vous avez un mobile pour le meurtre, et votre alibis, votre sommeil, n'est pas des plus convaincant.

\- Zut, vous m'avez eu, soupira Harry d'un air dramatique. Vous pensez que je vais m'en sortir en prison ? Parce que je suis vraiment mignon vous comprenez, et cette histoire de savonnette…

\- Monsieur Potter !

\- Quoi ? Vous m'avez eu, j'avoue tout, j'étais bien du côté des méchants dans l'Atlantide, mais que voulez-vous ? L'argent à toujours été ma faiblesse. »

Jedusor soupira en se frottant l'arrête du nez, priant pour que cet homme disparaisse de sa vue et qu'il ne soit pas réellement le coupable parce qu'il ne supporterait pas le voyage en voiture avec lui.

« Votre mobile Monsieur Potter, siffla-t-il.

\- Ah oui, pardon je m'égare. J'aurais pu vous dire que j'en ai un, mais la seule fois ou j'ai croisé ce vieux bonhomme j'étais tellement défoncé que je me souviens que d'une chose : il m'a lancé son chat au visage. Regardez, j'ai une cicatrice sur le front. Un éclair. C'est rigolo hein ? Ça fait fureur auprès des filles, je dis que je me suis battu contre un tigre, ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité, et boum elles finissent dans mon lit. Une bénédiction cet homme, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas me manquer mon coco !

\- Miss Teigne vous a attaqué ?

\- C'est comme ça que s'appelle ce monstre ? Intéressant… J'aurai plus choisi un truc du genre : Dracula, Jack l'Éventreur ou Edward Cullen mais pas Miss Teigne. Ça rend le monstre tellement humain… Chat.

\- Vous ne lui en voulez pas pour cet acte ?

\- Vous avez écouté quand j'ai parlé des dizaines de filles dans mon lit ?

\- Et c'était votre seule rencontre ?

\- La seule et l'unique à mon grand regret.

\- pourquoi dire que c'était un connard alors ? demanda Tom suspicieux.

\- C'est Hermione qui le dit. Il a tué la boule orange là, comment il s'appelait ce truc déjà, ah oui, Pattenrond. Non mais sérieux Pattenrond…

\- Vous connaissez Miss Granger ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai jamais couché avec elle si vous y pensez. C'est un peu comme ma sœur et du coup comme l'inceste même sentimentale n'a jamais été ma came je préfère lui tapoter la tête de loin.

\- D'accord, soupira Tom avec une lassitude qui était visible par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- HARRY ! »

Tous sursautèrent et regardèrent les escaliers qui accueillaient beaucoup trop de monde du point de vue de l'Inspecteur qui ne supporterait pas plus longtemps des amis des deux voisins de la victime. Mais le destin devait être contre lui à cet instant précis, puisque tous les amis d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley étaient là au grand complet.

« Vous êtes ? demanda Bellatrix suspicieuse en plissant des yeux.

\- Ton neveu, résonna une voix qui fit sursauter la brune. »

Devant eux, approcha Draco Malfoy et sa clique de crétin comme aimait les appeler Bellatrix. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Ils se postèrent à côté d'Harry Potter qui sourit ravit de voir ses amis arriver au moment qu'il trouva opportun.

« Draco.

\- Bellatrix.

\- Blaise, continua Harry.

\- Pansy, reprit Blaise.

\- Tom, sourit Pansy à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

\- Harry, finit Harry sous les rires de Blaise.

\- Harry ? fit la voix d'Hermione qui sortait de son appartement ?

\- Harry ! s'écria Ron en sortant à son tour avec un coq sur l'épaule.

\- Hermione ! sourit Pansy.

\- Ron ! éclata de rire Blaise en voyant le coq.

\- Tuez-moi, souffla Tom en se frottant le visage à deux doigts de partir en courant. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Précédemment dans Apartment 394 :_

 _Rusard est mort, Hermione cache quelque chose, Ronald est suspect, Harry est une sale race, Draco, Pansy et Blaise viennent d'arriver, Bellatrix est à deux doigts de faire un infarctus et Tom… :_

 _« Tuez-moi, souffla Tom en se frottant le visage à deux doigts de partir en courant. »_

* * *

 _ _"Marguerite et moi sommes très proche." - Blaise Zabini__

 **Les voisins**

Ron et Hermione sortirent chacun de leurs appartements pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui squattait leur couloir. Bellatrix fixait son neveu avec toute la haine qu'elle détenait en elle, haine qu'elle réservait d'habitude à son cousin Sirius mais celui-ci étant absent il ne s'en formaliserai pas. Harry souriait à Tom qui semblait être au bout de sa vie, au bout du rouleau, au bout de tout mais le jeune inspecteur se reprit et bomba le torse pour faire face à ce petit imprévue.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir quelques informations complémentaires ? dit-il sans vraiment poser la question. Monsieur Malfoy, commençons par vous. Où étiez vous ce matin vers cinq heures ?

\- Et ne dis pas que tu dormais, siffla Bellatrix.

\- Oui, continua Harry. T'as une tronche affreuse si avec ça sur la gueule tu as dormi, mon vieux rachètes-toi un visage.

\- Je ne dormais pas, soupira Draco en poussant la tête d'Harry de sa paume de main.

\- Mmmmh, fit le brun à lunette dans la main du blond.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'Astoria disait lorsqu'elle avait ma… bref. J'étais avec Astoria Greengrass. Et on ne dormait pas.

\- Tu couches avec la sœur de Daphné ? s'écrièrent Hermione et Pansy d'une même voix.

\- Et alors ? Je suis majeur jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et elle aussi.

\- Daphné va te tuer, ricana Pansy.

\- Qu'elle essaie.

\- Vous avez donc un alibi, coupa Tom. Monsieur Zabini ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Blaise qui jouait avec Marguerite.

\- C'est un scorpion Monsieur Zabini, un scorpion vivant, dit l'inspecteur de la plus neutre des voix. »

Jedusor ne savait pas trop s'il de fait s'inquiété pour ces gamins ou en avoir peur. Mais regarder Blaise Zabini jouer avec ce scorpion comme si c'était un chaton le rendait partiellement mal à l'aise.

« Marguerite n'est pas dangereuse, sourit Blaise.

\- Depuis quand ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Elle m'aime, continua le noir.

\- Tu as retiré son venin Ron ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Si elle le pique on a exactement six minutes avant qu'il ne meurt, répondit le roux d'un calme olympien.

\- BIIIEEEEEENNNNN ! fit Harry. Blaise pose ça, on est déjà assez suspect comme ça.

\- Elle m'aime.

\- Blaise, sourit Hermione. Fais moi plaisir, poses Marguerite.

\- Bon. Ok. »

Blaise posa le scorpion sous le regard de tous le monde, et ils fixèrent la bête rentrer dans l'appartement de l'aventurier comme si elle était chez elle. Elle l'était soit dit en passant.

« Monsieur Zabini ! fit la voix glaciale de Bellatrix. L'Inspecteur Jedusor vous a posé une question !

\- Ah oui ! J'ai pas écouté.

\- Tu faisais quoi vers cinq heures quarante cinq du matin, répéta Harry. »

Blaise les regarda tour à tour avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne me souviens déjà pas ce que je faisais y'a deux heures, alors je peux pas répondre.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'alibi ? demanda Tom.

\- J'en sais rien. Quelqu'un sait ce que je faisais à cette heure-là ? demanda Blaise à son tour.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? s'écria Draco. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Je pense que tu devais dormir, dit Harry. La logique des choses veuille que tu dormes à cette heure-ci. Moi par exemple, je dormais. Draco ne dormait pas mais était quand même dans un lit…

\- Tapis.

\- Sur un tapis, continua Harry. Hermione devait dormir parce qu'Hermione est réglée comme du papier à musique, Ron devait faire une sieste sur son amas de papier qui lui sert de bureau et Pansy… Tu faisais quoi Pans' ?

\- Je couchais avec Daphné.

\- QUOI ?

\- MAIS PARDON ? s'écria Draco.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois être le seul à te taper une Greengrass ?

\- T'aurais pu prévenir au moins, marmonna le blond.

\- Bien, soupira Tom. Vous étiez donc avec une seconde personne qui pourra valider votre alibi.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley… commença Bellatrix avant de se faire couper par Ron.

\- Docteur Weasley.

\- Docteur… Weasley, reprit l'assistante, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Zabini n'ont pas d'alibis. »

Bellatrix nota toutes les informations dans son calepin sans faire attention au regard paniqué d'Hermione qui se voyait déjà derrière les barreaux pour le meurtre du vieil homme alors qu'elle était innocente.

« Inspecteur ? demanda Bella en regardant son supérieur.

\- Nous allons y aller. Le commissaire doit nous attendre pour un premier rapport. Messieurs, Mesdames, bonne journée, salua Jedusor.

\- Vous partez déjà ? s'écria Harry. Mais on vient à peine d'arriver.

\- Je préfère éviter un contact trop prolongé avec vous, expliqua l'inspecteur en passant entre Draco et Harry pour sortir du bâtiment. »

Bellatrix suivit son patron non sans un dernier regard tueur pour Hermione et un dernier regard méprisant pour son neveu. La brune trottina jusqu'à la voiture de son Inspecteur et se pencha à la fenêtre, Tom étant déjà au volant.

« Vous pensez que l'un d'eux à tué Rusard ? demanda Bella.

\- Je pense qu'ils savent quelque chose mais ne peuvent ou ne veulent rien dire, dit Tom. Mais je trouverais. Je trouve toujours. »

Tom démarra en trombe laissant Bellatrix sur le trottoir. La brune releva les yeux vers l'immeuble des Black et se figea. Harry Potter la fixait, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. À ses côtés, le reste de ses amis regardaient la voiture de Tom disparaitre au bout de la rue. Ces jeunes savaient quelque chose, c'était certain.


	6. Chapter 6

_"L'observation est la clé du boulot d'inspecteur, la preuve, il observe Hermione sous toutes les coutures depuis cinq minutes." - Ronald Weasley_

 **12 Square Grimmaurd**

Tom Jedusor revint quelques jours plus tard sur la scène du crime. Il arriva aux aurors pour s'installer correctement dans l'appartement de la victime. En chemise blanche retroussé jusqu'aux coudes, son pantalon noir taillé à la perfection, Tom était toujours plus beau. Même assit à même le sol près d'une tâche de sang, même le visage fermé et froid signe d'une irritabilité bien présente.

Il avait passé la matinée à vérifier chaque recoin de l'appartement à la recherche de preuves. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être mort tout seul, pas en étant poignardé. Il relu une énième fois le rapport du légiste et le rapport du laboratoire d'analyse. Tout annonçait un meurtre. On avait fait tombé le vieux monsieur pour ensuite lui planter un couteau dans le cœur sans plus de cérémonie. Un acte barbare qui avait été commit par un monstre.

Il laissa son regard traîné sur l'endroit exact où était mort le vieux. Et il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Les preuves étaient là et il se sentit rapidement bête d'avoir perdu son temps si précieux. Tom se releva en époussetant son pantalon et sourit. Il avait résolu son affaire, une de plus.

« Inspecteur ? fit la voix de Bellatrix dans le couloir de l'immeuble. »

Tom ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter son assistante qui sourit quand elle remarqua que ce n'était que lui.

« Faites venir le troupeau de crétins de la dernière fois, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Ils doivent savoir. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête et alla appeler et chercher les suspects de l'affaire. Pansy et Draco n'étaient pas suspects mais ils vinrent tout de même, voulant sûrement savoir de qui ils pourraient se moquer quand le tueur sera en prison.

« Avoues que c'est toi, dit le blond à l'écrivain.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais franchement, j'ai rien fait.

\- Harry ! siffla Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Pour ma carrière, un meurtre c'est le pied !

\- Monsieur Potter, coupa la voix de Tom. Entrez donc. »

Jedusor laissa entrer les suspects dans l'appartement numéro 394, appartement appartenant à feu Argus Rusard. Ils entrèrent dans un silence pesant, Harry sifflant les noces funèbres d'un ton grave, faisant ricaner Draco et Blaise.

Tom ferma la porte lorsqu'Hermione entra en dernière, poussant la brune de sa main dans le bas de son dos et la guida jusqu'au canapé souillé de tâche de vin et de graisse du mort.

« Bien, commença Tom. Si vous êtes ici en ce jour…

\- C'est pour unir ces deux âmes si longtemps restées séparées, continua Harry.

\- Potter.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ?

\- C'est pour vous annoncer que vous n'êtes plus coupable ni même suspect.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron. Vous avez trouvé qui a fait ça ?

\- Exactement. Rusard en personne.

\- Attendez attendez, soupira Harry. C'est un suicide ? Mais il allait bientôt mourir de vieillesse ça n'a aucun sens !

\- En fait, si. »

Tom s'assit à côté d'Hermione sur l'ignoble canapé et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, attirant tous les regards sur sa personne tant il éclairait la pièce de sa beauté. Bellatrix en aurait pleuré.

« Rusard vous détestait tous. Sans exception. Il le dit dans son journal intime.

\- Il avait un… commença Harry avant de s'arrêter. Non en fait ça se tient, continuez.

\- Donc je disais, il le dit. Vous Miss Granger, votre chat laissait des boules de poils sur son tapis, il a donc demandé à Miss Teigne de l'achever. Chose faite. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Vous aviez l'habitude d'organiser des petites soirées avec vos camarades ici présents, et ces fêtes se passaient dans votre appartement, et le votre ! fit Tom en pointant du doigt Ron. Il était cerné par le bruit et cerné par votre… Bref. Il vous haïssait.

\- On ne se suicide pas pour ça ? Si ? demanda Blaise. Parce que sinon, j'ai plein de suicides en retard moi !

\- Il s'est suicidé pour se venger, continua Tom. Il a organiser sa vengeance dans les moindre détails, faisant passer ça pour un meurtre. Ainsi, comme vous n'aviez pas d'alibis sous vous deux, dit-il en regardant les deux amants des sœurs Greengrass. Et bien l'un de vous allait forcément être condamné pour son meurtre.

\- Il est fort, dit Harry impressionné. »

Le jeune homme à lunettes sortit de sa veste un petit calepin.

« Vous pouvez répéter tout depuis le début que je prenne des notes ? Pour le boulot vous comprenez…

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! siffla Bella.

\- On en a déjà parlé, soupira Harry. Je m'en tape. »

Bellatrix allait lui répondre mais Tom leva la main, la faisant taire sur le coup.

« Aucun soucis. De toute façon l'affaire ne sera pas rendu public. La famille Black ne veut pas de mauvaise pub.

\- Comment ça ? ricana Draco. Ils peuvent avoir une encore plus mauvaise réputation ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Dit-il alors que sa mère est une Black, marmonna Blaise.

\- Laisses ma mère en dehors de ça. »

Bella soupira.

« Oui, laissons Narcissa en dehors de ça, continua Harry. On a la deuxième sœur dont le mari est porté disparu depuis la nuit des temps et personne ne le recherche ici présente.

\- Espèce de…

\- Bellatrix.

\- Excusez-moi Inspecteur.

\- Donc nous ne sommes plus suspects ? demanda finalement Hermione.

\- Plus du tout. »

La brune sourit, soulagée. Son sourire aussi doux qu'une brise d'été fit arrêter net Harry sur le point de dire une énième connerie. Il aimait bien voir sa meilleure amie heureuse. Le regard de Jedusor passa de l'auteur à la jeune enseignante, se figeant sur la jeune femme, prenant le temps de la détailler.

« Bien, fit Draco en se levant. J'ai Astoria à aller voir, c'était une bonne aventure, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Tu veux dire d'autres ch… commença Harry avant qu'il ne le coupe.

\- Ne finis pas ta phrase Potter, ou je te frappe.

\- Susceptible Malfoy ?

\- Tsss.

\- Bon, Harry, commença Pansy. Il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise. Vous allez où ? »

Pansy et Harry qui s'étaient levés se tournèrent vers Blaise, puis tous les autres qui les regardaient attentivement. Harry haussa les épaules alors que la brune croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je ne couchais qu'avec Daphné ?

\- QUOI ?

\- MAIS PARDON ? »

Harry éclata de rire et les deux amants sortirent sous les hurlements indignés de leurs amis et le regard amusé de Tom. Ils étaient amusant finalement ces crétins.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Je ne pensais pas faire ça un jour dans ma carrière." - Tom Jedusor_

 **Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Tom regardait son bureau d'un œil critique. Il ne savait pas comment terminer son dossier et c'était bien la première fois. Il entendait de son bureau les hurlements de Walburga Black qui semblait être en pleine crise existentielle. Bellatrix se glissa à l'intérieur de son bureau, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Tom savait qu'entre elle et sa tante ce n'était pas l'amour fou, d'autant plus que sa propre mère et Walburga étaient en compétition depuis des années. Harry James Potter avait mit un nom sur cette fameuse compétition dans Meurtre Passionnel : « laquelle de nous deux à la famille la plus déjantée ». Walburga et Orion Black étaient en tête depuis des années maintenant, faisant bien rire Druella qui savourait sa victoire avec seulement deux fautes sur son parcours : l'émancipation d'Andromeda et la disparition toujours insoluble de Rabastan Lestrange, le mari de sa fille Bellatrix. Narcissa était le petit ange de la famille, un parcours sans faute pour le moment, à suivre.

Orion et Walburga avaient plus de soucis. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd avait enchaîné les problèmes, Sirius, leur fils aîné, avait décidé de mener sa vendetta personnelle contre sa famille de barge, Regulus avait mit les voiles pour on ne sait où tant que sa mère n'y était pas, Orion couchait avec tout ce qui avait un vagin passant parfois après son propre fils, et Walburga se sifflait deux à trois bouteilles par jour, confondant son propre fils avec son mari. Que de bonheur.

« Elle veut un coupable, dit Bellatrix en regardant son supérieur.

\- Elle n'en n'aura pas.

\- Pas pour un suicide.

\- Ce n'est pas un suicide, soupira Tom.

\- Mais vous avez dit que…

\- Je sais, la coupa Jedusor. Et c'est bien là le problème. Ce n'est pas un suicide mais aucun des suspects n'est le meurtrier non plus. »

Bella fronça les sourcils, perdue.

« Je vais m'expliquer, soupira Tom en se levant. »

L'inspecteur se plaça devant son tableau des preuves et les montra une à une.

« Ici, le cadavre, recouvert de son propre sang, de traces de pattes de chat, de poil de chat et le couteau planté dans la poitrine. Ici, les traces de pattes continus jusqu'à la cuisine et s'arrêtent devant la gamelle d'eau.

\- Oui…

\- Ici, le couteau. Abimé et strié, comme… des griffures. Là, des traces de chaussures qui ont glissées, des traces de semelles en caoutchouc comme celles de notre victime.

\- Bien sûr oui… continua Bella sans comprendre pour autant.

\- Ici, une rayure le long du meuble, et là on a raclé la lame coupant plusieurs des fibres. Des poils. Pas n'importe quels poils, des poils de chat.

\- Je ne comprends pas Inspecteur.

\- C'est normal.

\- Mais…

\- Vous avez tout sous les yeux mais l'idée même de ce meurtre est insensé…

\- Comment…?

\- Très simple, continua Tom. Le meurtrier n'est autre que Miss Teigne elle-même, la chatte d'Argus Rusard. Elle a tué son maître d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Est-ce prémédité ? Sûrement pas. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le responsable de ce crime odieux est ce chat.

\- Mais Inspecteur c'est impossible.

\- Et pourtant, soupira Tom.

\- Qu'allons nous dire au commissaire ?

\- C'est un suicide. Malgré les preuves accablantes contre la coupable, on ne peut l'enfermer dans une prison féline. Tout d'abord parce que ça n'existe pas, et ensuite parce qu'elle va sûrement ce faire euthanasier. »

Bella poussa un petit cri choqué pour la forme, pas plus touchée que ça par le sort de ce chat aux tendances meurtrières. C'était nouveau, rigolo, mais trop peu commun pour l'écrire dans le rapport officiel. Ils écriraient la version du suicide.

« Inspecteur, dit un jeune officier en entrant la tête dans le bureau. Madame Minerva McGonagall voudrait vous parler concernant l'affaire Rusard.

\- J'arrive. »

Tom suivit le jeune homme et se retrouva face à la vieille dame à l'allure sévère.

« Madame.

\- Je sais qui a tué Argus Rusard, dit-elle en attirant ainsi sur elle tous les regards dont ceux des Black.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est Miss Teigne Inspecteur, et je peux le prouver.

\- Vous pouvez ? s'étonna Bellatrix.

\- Oui, j'étais au téléphone avec Rusard quand c'est arrivé, notre appel à été enregistré.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Tom.

\- Je suis la marraine d'abstinence de Rusard, j'enregistrais tous nos appels pour étudier le ton de sa voix et savoir s'il me mentait ou pas.

\- Ah.

\- Tenez. »

McGonagall donna le fameux enregistrement à Tom qui appuya sur lecture et tous purent entendre dans le commissariat :

« Minerva ? Minerva elle me fixe. Je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose.

\- Tu as prit de l'héroïne n'est-ce pas Argus ?

\- Non ! Non. C'est Miss Teigne. Depuis qu'elle a gouté au sang du chat de la voisine, elle ne pense qu'à une chose : recommencer.

\- Tu délires Argus.

\- Elle me fixe de ses yeux rouges Minerva. Elle… Oh ! ELLE ME SAUTE DESSUS ! JE TOMBE ! »

Ils entendirent un bruit de chute.

« AÎE ! ELLE EST ALLER CHERCHER UN COUTEAU MINERVA ! ELLE VA ME… AAAAAAH ! »

Puis plus rien.

« Argus ? Rusard tu m'entends ?

\- Maouuu.

\- Miss Teigne ?

\- Maou.

\- Saleté de chat ! »

Et la communication se finit. Les policiers se regardèrent, certains étaient terrifiés d'avoir eu à s'occuper du monstre, et Tom échangea un regard avec Bella.

« Bien. Arrêtez-moi ce chat. »


	8. Chapter 8

_"J'aurais aussi pu appeler ça les Aventures Amoureuses d'Hermione Granger mais c'était déjà prit." - Harry Potter_

 **Apartment 394**

Tom se retrouva devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, adossé à sa voiture rutilante de propreté et brillante de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Sa cigarette à la main, l'homme ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'à un policier en civil. D'ailleurs, il avait été élu l'homme le plus beau d'Angleterre plusieurs fois d'affilées.

Hermione lisait son roman favoris, L'Amour est un Crime de Harry James Potter, assise sur son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main comme toute bonne anglaise. Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'aucun de ses amis n'était un meurtrier en puissance, même si elle avait eu des doutes concernants trois d'entre eux. Elle ne dirait jamais qui, mais Draco, Harry et Pansy étaient clairement visé. Surtout depuis qu'Harry et Pansy s'envoyaient en l'air de manière régulière et absolument pas discrète.

Harry Potter se trouvait dans l'appartement de Ronald Weasley, regardant par la fenêtre les oiseaux qui volaient et virevoltaient. Ron semblait occupé à essayer de faire entendre raison à Marguerite qui ne voulait pas ne pas tuer la petite poule terrorisée du roux. Le hurlement strident du volatile attira l'attention de l'écrivain quelques secondes : l'anaconda avait volé la vedette à Marguerite, bouffant la poule sans plus de cérémonie.

« Mais bordel Josette ! Pas Mireille ! »

Harry secoua la tête amusé par les noms que donnait son ami à ses animaux de compagnies, si un anaconda d'une dizaine de mètres était un animal de compagnie. Harry reposa son regard sur la voiture noire de son inspecteur préféré et le fixa. Il semblait occupé à regarder lui-même quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le brun à lunettes ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha dans le vide dans l'unique but de comprendre ce que pouvait bien fixer Jedusor. Le fantôme du vieux Rusard ? Non. Mieux. Sa meilleure amie. Hermione était à sa fenêtre et fixait en retour Tom qui lui fit un sourire. Il ressemblait à si méprendre aux sourires polis qu'il servait à ses supérieurs, mais Harry avait assez étudié le bonhomme pour savoir que non, c'était tout autre chose. Hermione plaisait à Tom. Et en vue des rougeurs sur le visage de l'enseignante, il lui plaisait tout autant.

Harry sourit et re-rentra dans l'appartement de Ron qui essayait de faire recracher Josette de la poule récemment engloutie. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et ouvrit une page Word, alla dans la catégorie « police » et mit celle si caractéristique qui faisait penser à son éditeur qu'il écrivait sur une ancienne machine à écrire comme il l'avait si souvent dit en interview. Mais Harry mentait, il écrivait bien sur un MacBook tout neuf, ne changeant alors que le style de police choisis.

Le jeune auteur prit une grande inspiration, mit ses lunettes bien comme il faut sur son nez et attrapa une cigarette pour se donner du style avant de se mettre à écrire. Il avait finalement trouvé sa ligne conductrice pour son nouveau roman, un roman qui tournerait autour de l'Inspecteur Tom Jedusor, un roman qui comprendrait Hermione Granger, un roman qui s'intitulerait : Apartment 394.

Et pas en honneur à Argus Rusard.

 _« Le jeune inspecteur sortit de sa voiture rutilante pour rejoindre le lieu du crime, un appartement miteux en plein milieu de Londres qui accueillait le cadavre encore chaud d'un vieil homme à la peau ridé, grasse et arrachée par son chat… »_

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_« Apartment 394, le nouveau Best-Seller d'Harry J. Potter le célèbre auteur anglais ! Inspiré d'une histoire vraie, H.J. Potter a recréé à la perfection les traits de personnalités et la beauté si parfaite du très connu Inspecteur Tom Jedusor._

 _Un roman d'amour qui, on le voudrait tous, deviendra peut-être réalité ? Qui sait. »_

 _La Gazette, par Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

 **INFORMATIONS :** les prochains chapitres seront les chapitres du livre d'Harry Potter nommé **Apartment 394**.

Un petit roman amoureux sur Tom Jedusor et Hermione Granger ( _Tomione_ ), si vous n'aimez pas il est temps pour vous de partir, sinon : **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **NDA : l'italique c'est la dédicace de début de livre d'Harry, tout ce qui est entre guillemets se trouve dans le livre (le roman en gros), ce qui n'y est pas ce sont les réactions des lecteurs (ici c'est Tom).**  
 **Les chapitres sont un chouilla plus long donc si je mets plus de temps et bien je mets plus de temps, j'ai aucune excuse pardon :)**

* * *

 _« À mes amis et à l'Inspecteur Jedusor sans qui je serais sûrement pauvre à l'heure qu'il est._  
 _H.J.P_  
 _P.S.: les protagonistes ont signés une autorisation pour l'utilisation de leurs noms, sauf Rusard du coup il a été remplacé par un gardien de Zoo que j'ai connu étant petit. Bisou à toi Rub._

 **Chapitre 1 : enquête en cours**

Londres au vingt-et-unième siècle. C'est à cette époque que ce déroule notre histoire, dans la brume du smog londonien, sous le ciel grisâtre de la capitale anglaise. Le soleil caché par les nuages semblait montrer au monde la tristesse de ce jour, car ce matin, à l'aube, un homme était mort. L'astre céleste pleurait caché derrière ces montagnes de cotons alors que la police arrivaient sur les lieux du crime, garant leurs voitures aux gyrophares tournant sur les trottoirs humides d'une rosée matinale encore d'actualité.

La victime de l'horreur humaine n'était autre qu'un homme sans histoire répondant au nom de Rubeus Hagrid. Vivant dans un appartement en plein quartier de la classe sociale moyenne de la belle ville de Londres, Hagrid avait rendu son dernier souffle allongé sur son parquet flottant non-traité.

C'est comme cela que l'Inspecteur Tom Jedusor trouva le cadavre. Étendu sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux vitreux. Hagrid était on ne peut plus mort lorsque Tom entra dans l'appartement situé au deuxième étage de l'immeuble du 12 Square Grimmaurd, propriété de la famille Black. Bellatrix Lestrange était déjà sur place, arrivant toujours dix minutes avant son patron pour toujours être au courant de tout en cas de question de ce dernier. Elle faisait en sorte que tout soit parfait lorsqu'il arrivait sur les scènes de crimes et que personne ne viendrait déranger son talent de détective.

« Ravis de vous voir Monsieur, fit Mademoiselle Lestrange en faisant une petite courbette inutile devant Tom. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dévisager le cadavre devant lui. Les premières impressions étaient souvent les plus importantes, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire, et surtout pas par cette cruche de Bellatrix qui semblait plus intéressée par les beaux yeux de l'Inspecteur que par les cadavres qu'il chérissait tant. Car oui, Tom aimait son métier. Le macabre des meurtres le rendaient vivant. Quelle ironie.

Après une bonne heure d'observation et de questions pour les premiers secours qui étaient arrivés lorsque l'infirmière à domicile de Rubeus avait appelé au secours, Tom décida de réellement commencer son enquête. Le chien ou plutôt molosse d'Hagrid fut emmener de force au chenille alors qu'il se débattait pour attaquer les vétérinaires expérimentés, et Tom regarda le monstre disparaitre dans la petite camionnette avant de s'intéresser aux voisins de la victime.

Le premier à être interrogé fut un célèbre archéologue, l'Indiana Jones des temps moderne - pas qu'Harrison Ford soit vieux -, le très connu Ronald Weasley et ses découvertes fabuleuses sur les terres abandonnées du sol Maia. Cette conversation se termina sur un mélodieux « la vie de mes voisins, j'en ai légèrement rien à péter » de la part de l'aventurier et tel Bob Morane, il reparti vers son antre accompagné de Marguerite, son scorpion domestique, et de Josette, son anaconda aussi affectueux qu'étouffant si je puis me permettre le jeu de mot.

Le second interrogatoire fut celui d'un certain Draco Malfoy que l'assistante de Tom, Bellatrix, connaissait bien puisqu'il n'était autre que son neveu. Le fils de sa sœur, la charmante Narcissa Black-Malfoy qui avait épousé Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, directeur général de la compagnie international Malfoy Corporation. Bellatrix, elle, avait tiré le mauvais lot puisqu'elle avait été mariée de force après ses trente ans à un certain Rabastan Lestrange, qui avait un jour malencontreusement disparu. Druella Black parlait d'une fugue aux îles Caïmans, Walgurba Black parlait d'un meurtre honteusement caché par sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix parlait d'une rupture et d'une fuite avec une maîtresse de dix ans sa cadette. Bref. Personne ne savait où était Rabastan mais une chose était sûr, il n'allait pas revenir de si tôt. Draco Malfoy passa tout son interrogatoire a envoyer des piques à sa tante, peu concerné par le meurtre pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il avait un alibi du nom d'Astoria Greengrass. Fichtrement agaçant pour sa tante qui rêvait de lui faire avaler ses mots, sa langue et tout son corps pour qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Les autres interrogatoires furent plus ou moins basé sur le même schéma jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante d'un duo de choc. Moi-même, et Miss Hermione Granger. Oh ce que Tom aurait voulu me voir derrière les barreaux. Mais j'avais moi-même un alibi, en béton armé qui plus est. Le dernier interrogatoire arriva alors et Hermione Granger, professeure d'Histoire au Collège Privé de Poudlard s'assit terrifiée sur la chaise en métal de la salle d'interrogatoire. Bellatrix sentait en elle une menace, et si elle avait su d'avance ce qu'y allait se passer à la fin de ce livre, elle aurait fait disparaitre Hermione de la même façon que son mari : éternellement.

Mais Tom Jedusor n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il prit l'interrogatoire en main, passant plusieurs heures seul avec Hermione qui répondait à toutes ses question sans hésitations. Elle n'était pas coupable, et il le savait. La jeune femme forte qu'elle était n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à une mouche, malgré l'assassinat odieux de feu son chaton roux Pattenrond, égorgé avec barbarie par cette brute de Crockdur, le chien de garde, de chasse et monstre d'assassin qu'était le chien d'Hagrid.

Tom avait d'abord méprisé la jeune femme, de par sa gentillesse hors norme mais aussi pour son innocence qui le rendait malade. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur entretien, il était lentement tombé sous le charme dévastateur d'Hermione qui semblait être la douceur incarnée pour l'Inspecteur. Cependant… Il était enquêteur. Il avait une enquête en cours et il devait la résoudre.

Mais Tom Jedusor n'était pas célèbre uniquement parce qu'il était beau comme un dieu, non. Il l'était avant tout parce qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Enquêter était sa raison de vivre, sa vie privée partait rapidement aux oubliettes face à un meurtre sanglant comme celui-ci. Trois jours. Il mit seulement trois petits jours à résoudre ce crime odieux. Il mentit sur toute la ligne, dénonçant un suicide, un accident bête de la part de la victime, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tom ne pouvait dire à la presse qui était le réelle coupable. Il aurait perdu sa dignité, sa crédibilité… Mais le meurtrier ne pouvait être puni de la même façon qu'un être humain normal. Car oui, ce n'était pas un être humain. Mais Crockdur lui-même.

Quelques jours après la condamnation au chenil à vie du chien, Tom repassa devant la scène de crime. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était animé, Walburga Black hurlait sur son fils aîné qu'elle l'aimait toujours en l'appelant par le nom de son époux - au combien infidèle -, beurrée comme un coin. Le jeune inspecteur sourit amusé et releva les yeux vers une fenêtre ouverte. Hermione Granger regardait sa propriétaire avec pitié. Elle dévia son regard noisette vers celui si sombre de Tom et ils se retrouvèrent parcourus d'un courant de frisson qui parcourus leurs corps entiers. Tom ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il donnerait un rein pour ressentir ça de nouveau. »

* * *

Tom termina le chapitre et sourit. Cet enfoiré de Potter avait comprit que Rusard ne s'était pas suicidé. Il avait comprit que Miss Teigne était la meurtrière et il n'avait rien dit, mettant ça noir sur blanc dans un bouquin odieux sur un crime odieux commit par un chien que tous savait plus doux qu'un chaton endormi. Jedusor soupira en regardant la forme endormie à côté de lui puis reprit sa lecture.


	10. Chapter 10

« **Chapitre 2 : une déposition défectueuse**

Lorsque Tom arriva ce matin-là au poste de police de Scotland Yard, il découvrit son chef assit à son bureau en train de lire le rapport sur le meurtre de Rubeus Hagrid.

« Monsieur ? fit Tom en posant son chapeau sur le porte-manteau.

\- Ah, Tom. »

Le chef de la police se leva. Sa carrure imposante impressionnait ses ennemis, la froideur de ses traits le rendait terrifiant. Mais Gellert Grindelwald n'était en fait qu'un nounous quand on le connaissait un peu, un homme plein de savoir vivre, de gentillesse et de bonté. Ses hommes l'appréciaient d'autant plus que son mari, Albus Dumbledore, leur apportait toujours des pâtisseries lorsqu'il revenait du Collège où il était directeur. Tom n'aimait pas spécialement Dumbledore, le trouvant particulièrement hypocrite, prêt à sacrifier mondes et merveilles pour sa propre réussite. La rumeur disait que sa sœur avait succombé à la recherche de pouvoir d'Albus, mais personne n'avait pu réellement savoir si Ariana Dumbledore était morte de cause naturelle ou si on l'y avait aidé.

« Nous avons un sérieux problème, fit Grindelwald. Le stagiaire à tout inversé et nous avons perdu la déposition de l'un de vos anciens suspects dans l'affaire du vieux Hagrid.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La déposition est allée directement dans la déchiqueteuse sans passer par la case photocopie. Il faut que vous convoquiez…, Gellert ouvrit le dossier et lu. Miss Hermione Granger.

\- Elle n'est pas suspect. Son témoignage n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Il l'est. Tous les éléments doivent être présent dans le dossier. Je ne veux pas que la cause animal me tombe dessus parce qu'on a bâclé le cas et qu'on nous accuse de meurtre sur la personne de Crockdur.

\- Mais nous avons toutes les preuves ?

\- Et moi je ne veux pas que dans une dizaine d'année on me prouve que Miss Granger est un fait un assassin en puissance depuis qu'elle a poignardé son vieux voisin. Au travail Jedusor. »

Grindelwald lâcha le dossier sur le bureau et Tom et partit à grands pas, bousculant Bellatrix qui venait d'arriver au poste.

« Un soucis Inspecteur ?

\- Appelez Miss Granger, fit Tom en s'asseyant.

\- Quoi ? croassa Bella en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Hermione Granger. Sa déposition a été détruite par le stagiaire. Elle doit la refaire ET, continua Tom en levant un regard froid sur son assistante. Ce n'est pas négociable. Le chef l'a ordonné. »

Bellatrix reparti d'un pas rageur vers son bureau dans l'open-space et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler la jeune femme en question. Tom, assit sur son fauteuil, commença à travailler sur un dossier d'un de ses collègues qui semblait avoir du mal à résoudre le crime : un vol d'objet d'art au Musée de Londres.

Un mouvement hors de son bureau attira l'attention du jeune Inspecteur. Le chef de la police semblait discuter vivement avec une personne de dos et un jeune homme qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la police. Tom se releva de son siège et détailla la personne avec qui ils parlaient sous les yeux orageux de Bellatrix. Miss Granger. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, Tom se jeta presque sur sa porte en verre et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, attirant l'attention de la jolie enseignante qui lui fit un sourire polie.

« Inspecteur Jedusor.

\- Miss Granger. Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Tom à son chef.

\- Ah Monsieur Finnigan ici présent va prendre la déposition de Miss Granger.

\- Non.

\- Non ? fit Grindelwald.

\- Non ? répéta Bellatrix en se levant.

\- Je vais le faire, reprit Tom. Miss Granger, suivez-moi vous voulez ? »

Tom passa son bras dans le dos d'Hermione, la poussant légèrement jusqu'à ce que la porte de son bureau ne se referme derrière eux, laissant son assistante, son chef et le jeune policier comme deux ronds de flan.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans le bureau de Tom à remettre en forme la déposition d'Hermione. Tom passa plusieurs heures à écouter Hermione raconter les mêmes choses qu'elle lui avait déjà dite. Mais sans le stress et la panique qui l'habitait à ce moment là. Elle était calme, posée et semblait conter une histoire rien que pour lui. Il était hypnotiser par les mouvements de ses lèvres, sa langue qui venait et allait dans sa bouche jusqu'à rencontrer ses dents, son sourire lorsqu'elle se souvenait d'un détail aussi futile soit-il. Tom resta à regarder la bouche de son ancienne suspecte avec un plaisir qui lui tordit l'estomac lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il détacha alors son regard des lèvres de la brune pour le plonger dans ses yeux noisettes, plongeant la tête la première dans ce gouffre de chaleur et de bienveillance qu'était le regard d'Hermione Granger.

« Inspecteur ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum ?

\- Nous avons terminé non ?

\- Oh. Oui, effectivement. »

Tom se leva à contre cœur et lui ouvrit la porte. À l'entrée du commissariat, alors qu'Hermione allait sortir, une trombe d'eau se mit à dégringoler du ciel capricieux londonien. Hermione soupira et resta bien droite sous le porche du commissariat devant un Tom Jedusor qui remercia presque le ciel de lui donner cette chance.

« Miss Granger ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous offre un café en attendant que la pluie cesse ? »

Hermione sourit, d'un sourire si rayonnant qu'il en avala sa salive de travers. Toussotant dans sa main, Tom guida la brune jusqu'à la cafétéria du commissariat, passant devant le bureau de Bellatrix qui, si elle avait pu, aurait bien tué Miss Hermione Granger sur le champs. Un accident était si vite arrivé.

Cependant Tom ne s'y attarda pas et continua son chemin, sa main bien calée dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, échangeant des regards en coin et des sourires timides autour de leurs tasses. Hermione sentait ses joues devenir chaude sous le regard du ténébreux Inspecteur, et elle avait peur qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais Tom n'était pas le meilleur enquêteur pour rien, il remarqua les rougeurs sur ses joues et se demanda si elle avait trop chaud à cause de son thé ou si elle avait trop chaud à cause de… Lui ?

Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de retour sur les bancs de l'école devant la fille pour qui il en pinçait à l'époque. Bon. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'un attrait pour son intelligence en fin de compte, et il espérait que ce ne soit pas la même chose avec la brune en face de lui.

« La pluie a cessé.

\- Vous rentrez alors ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux, sourit Hermione en se levant. »

Tom la raccompagna de nouveau jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du commissariat, regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner dans les rues humides de Londres. Comment avait-elle réussit à l'ensorceler de la sorte ? »

Pansy Parkinson sourit. Harry avait réussi à mettre des mots sur cette incapacité mythique qu'avait l'Inspecteur Jedusor à ne pas tomber amoureux. Et cette histoire imaginaire avec Hermione ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un sortilège puisque l'homme ne ressentait rien et pour personne. Pansy bu une gorgée de son thé et tourna la page. Chapitre 3.


	11. Chapter 11

« **Chapitre 3 : une rencontre fortuite**

Tom soupira en se levant de son bureau et regarda l'heure. Presque vingt heures trente. Les autres Inspecteurs avaient l'habitude de partir vers dix-neuf heures, mais Tom, lui, aimait travailler le soir lorsque le poste était presque vide. Il avait prit l'habitude de partir de son bureau entre vingt-deux heures et minuit, mais ce jour-là, sa tête était ailleurs et il était incapable de se concentrer sur son nouveau dossier. Le meurtre d'une voyante connue dans le monde des stars, une certaine Sybille Trelawney qui baratinait ses clients. Il était évident qu'elle avait été tuée par un client mécontent qui avait comprit qu'elle se fichait de lui et de sa femme concernant les dires sur leur fille décédée. Tom avait déjà une idée de qui pouvaient être les coupables, les parents de la gamine morte dans les toilettes de son lycée que ses camarades surnommaient Mimi Geignarde depuis qu'elle avait pleuré pour un garçon devant toute l'école. Tom soupira. Les gosses sont ignobles entre eux.

Attrapant son long manteau noir et son chapeau de la même couleur, Jedusor dit rapidement au revoir à son assistante, Bellatrix Lestrange, et disparu dans la nuit au volant de sa magnifique voiture rutilante. Il se gara après avoir conduit rapidement dans Londres devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Debout devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, Tom attendait bêtement sans savoir quoi faire lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Docteur Ronald Weasley qui venait récupérer son courrier.

« Inspecteur ? demanda le rouquin. Quelqu'un vient de mourir ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

\- Vous êtes là pourquoi alors ?

\- Hum… Et bien…

\- RON ! MAIS TU LA FABRIQUES TA BOÎTE AUX LETTRES OU ooooh bonjour Inspecteur ! sourit Blaise Zabini et débarquant dans le hall. J'ai tué personne promis.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour le travail, fit Tom légèrement décontenancé par le garçon.

\- Ooooh Pansy a dit que vous reviendrez. Elle a toujours raison.

\- En fait, je vais…

\- Inspecteur ? »

Tom se retourna pour faire face à Hermione Granger, ses bras encombrés de sacs de courses. Blaise et Ron en bons amis, prirent ses affaires et les montèrent jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, laissant les deux adultes dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Miss Granger.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? »

Tom ouvrit la bouche bêtement et détourna les yeux vers sa voiture cherchant un moyen de s'échapper sans que ça n'est l'air trop louche. Hermione arriva dans son champs de vision, penchant la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui le fit rougir pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

« Vous montez prendre un verre ? Il n'est plus l'heure du thé mais il doit me rester des bières des garçons si vous voulez ?

\- Oui. Ça sera parfait, sourit Tom. »

Les deux jeunes adultes montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de l'enseignante dans un silence apaisant, seulement interrompu par leurs bruits de pas et les rires de Blaise qui le regardait d'un étage au-dessus par la rambarde avec Draco. Hermione n'y fit pas attention et invita Tom a entrer chez elle avec un sourire timide.

Hermione n'était pas du genre à inviter un homme dans son appartement, ses amis étaient les rares seuls à avoir le droit d'y mettre les pieds, son ex avait été le dernier. Le premier aussi. Cormac McLaggen avait perdu ce droit lorsqu'il avait perdu sa patience envers les amis de la brune en les insultants de tous les noms. La sentence avait été implacable, Cormac avait été éliminé de l'aventure par nul autre que sa chérie. Depuis, Hermione refusait catégoriquement que ses petites aventures n'entrent chez elle.

Pourtant, Tom avait eu ce droit, et le fait même qu'elle le catégorise comme une aventure alors qu'il n'était sûrement pas là pour ça fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme.

Un verre de Cidre à la main, Hermione regardait les bulles remonter le long de son verre en évitant de regarder le bel inspecteur en face d'elle qui la fixait. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots mais pas plus, mettant un certain malaise entre eux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda finalement Hermione de but en blanc. »

Tom ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Mince, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait pensé à elle toute la journée et qu'il était venu sur un coup de tête, si ? Incapable de partager ses sentiments, le jeune Inspecteur dévia les yeux vers une photo des amis d'Hermione qui trônait sur son mur comme un trophée. La brune profita de l'absence de Tom pour mieux l'observer. Son visage, ses bras, ses mains… Elle imagina ces mains sur son corps et eu un frisson de délice qui lui traversa l'échine. Mince, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce genre de choses avec lui, si ?

« J'avais envie de vous revoir, lâcha finalement Tom d'un ton plus doux. »

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard attrayant et hypnotisant. Il était si beau. La bouche entrouverte, elle essayait de respirer calmement pour éviter de paniquer. Il l'appréciait ? Lui ? Tom déposa son verre sur la petite table basse et se leva de son fauteuil. Il hésita quelques secondes entre partir comme un voleur ou assumer pleinement ce qu'il venait de dire. La brune l'imita rapidement, déposant son verre et se levant, se postant devant lui bien droite. Se fixant l'un et l'autre, la tension entre eux fut si palpable qu'ils ne purent résister plus longtemps. Tom attrapa les hanches de la brune et l'attira à lui alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains sur son visage pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un premier baiser particulièrement électrique, un premier baiser qui s'en suivit de beaucoup plus.

Les mains de Tom se retrouvèrent là où Hermione les avait imaginées. La bouche d'Hermione se retrouva là où Tom le souhaitait depuis leur café à Scotland Yard. Insatiable, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, gémissant sous les coups de reins, les baisers et les morsures qu'ils s'infligeaient, du canapé au tapis, du tapis au mur, du mur jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. C'est épuisés et rassasiés qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres. »

Hermione posa son livre les joues rouges et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air coupable. Mince, comment Harry avait-il pu écrire ce genre de chose sur elle ? Cependant… Cette tension entre elle et Tom dans ce bouquin était tellement accrocheuse, elle l'aurait frappé s'il ne l'avait pas fait, et une petite partie d'elle, toute petite, regrettait presque qu'il n'ait pas donné plus de détails. Hermione soupira et reprit son livre, tournant la page. Chapitre 4.


	12. Chapter 12

« **Chapitre 4 : un réveil pas comme les autres**

Tom se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, qui sentait la lavande et le Sud de la France. Il entendit plus au loin une douche en marche et le chantonnement d'une femme. Et Tom se souvint du lieu où il était. L'appartement d'Hermione Granger, après avoir couché avec elle. Plusieurs fois.

Tom soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond en plein conflit interne. Est-ce qu'il partait sans demander son reste comme le dernier des enfoirés, est-ce qu'il restait en l'attendant bien sagement dans son lit en espérant remettre le couvert ou allait-il la rejoindre sous la douche ?

Tom releva la tête pour regarder la porte de la salle de bain, observant la buée qui sortait de la pièce. Il s'imagina le corps humide d'Hermione recouvert de savon, sa peau chaude et son parfum enivrant la pièce entière. La couverture vola et Tom traversa la pièce totalement nu pour entrer dans la salle d'eau, faisant face à une douche vitrée embuée où il ne pouvait que distinguer les formes de la jeune femme. L'Inspecteur Jedusor sourit et finit par entrer dans la cabine de douche, faisant sursauter Hermione qui rougit fortement en le voyant là, tout près d'elle, nu. Mais qu'il était beau. L'eau entra en contact avec la peau porcelaine du policier, son torse imberbe et parfaitement bien dessiné par des muscles travaillés régulièrement, ses cheveux mit en arrière d'un geste rapide de Tom, la contraction de ses bras pendant ce geste anodin… Les yeux d'Hermione ne purent rester de glace face au spectacle que donnait l'Inspecteur et elle posa ses mains sur le corps du brun. Tom sourit.

Il n'était pas en reste non plus. La peau légèrement halée de la brune semblait briller avec l'eau, une nymphe, une naïade, elle semblait resplendir sous la lumière tamisée de sa salle de bain et il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses propres mains sur ses hanches, agrippant sa peau de ses doigts pour l'attirer à lui. Hermione passa ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il la soulevait pour venir la coller au mur de la douche. Les lèvres de l'Inspecteur trouvèrent le cou d'Hermione en quelques secondes, embrassant sa carotide où son sang battait au rythme de son cœur. Hermione laissa échapper une soupire de plaisir lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à sa poitrine et agrippa son dos avec ses ongles quand elle le sentit tout contre elle, son désir. Bientôt il n'y eu plus que des soupires de plaisirs et des gémissements qui retentirent dans la salle de bain d'Hermione.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, une tasse de café dans les mains, les deux amants évitaient soigneusement de se regarder depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Hermione souffla, agacée. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi avec un homme. Sa mère aurait honte d'elle.

« Je…, commença-t-elle les joues rouges. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça.

\- Faire ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Tom très gênée puis sourit amusé. Il se fichait d'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ce genre d'activité nocturne. La norme voudrait qu'on attende le troisième rendez-vous.

\- Et bien, fit Tom en posant sa tasse. En comptant notre rencontre, votre interrogatoire, votre déposition suivit du café puis hier soir…, il fit mine de compter et sourit. Ça fait trois rendez-vous.

\- Ce ne sont pas de vrais rendez-vous Inspecteur, sourit la brune.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Inspecteur, fit-il en la fixant attentivement.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Dans ta bouche, ce titre sonne affreusement obscène. »

La jeune enseignante ouvrit la bouche le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses joues chauffaient… Non. Tout son corps chauffait à cause de ses paroles, de son regard empli d'un désir qu'il ne tentait même pas de cacher.

Le bipeur de Tom sonna, annonçant par son bruit strident une nouvelle enquête pour lui. Il soupira et se leva, hésitant quelques secondes avant de venir s'agenouiller devant elle en posant une main délicate sur sa joue.

« Serait-ce trop demander si je souhaite te revoir ? souffla-t-il.

\- Non…

\- Je te rappelle alors. »

Hermione sourit peu convaincue par les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle et le laissa l'embrasser chastement avant qu'il n'attrape ses affaires et ne parte en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il pensait sûrement partir comme un voleur, mais un hurlement strident raisonna dans le bâtiment.

« JEDUSOR A COUCHÉ AVEC HERMIONE ! HARRY ! RON ! AAAAAAH ! »

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur la table de sa cuisine sans faire attention à sa porte d'entrer qui claquait contre le mur avec force, laissant entrer Draco Malfoy essoufflé.

« Toi ! cria-t-il en pointant du doigt la brune. Toi tu as… Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? »

Draco qui pensait pouvoir embêter son ami se figea devant elle. Hermione releva la tête vers lui, perdu dans sa tête et dans son propre comportement. L'héritier Malfoy fit alors quelque chose que le commun des mortels semblaient lui dire incapable : il la prit dans ses bras, berçant l'une de ses meilleures amies alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« J'ai couché avec lui Draco.

\- Je sais.

\- C'était pas prévu. Il était là et… On a jamais eu de rendez-vous.

\- Je sais.

\- Je me dégoûte.

\- Dis pas ça, c'est faux.

\- J'ai eu un comportement de…

\- De jeunes femmes libres avec son corps et son esprit, la coupa Draco. Personne ne te juge Hermione, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. On peut même coucher ensemble ici et maintenant que personne ne te jugeras. Sauf Harry. Mais Harry c'est différent. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire en relevant la tête vers son ami.

« Il a dit qu'il allait me rappeler.

\- Alors il va le faire.

\- Et s'il ne le fait pas ? paniqua Hermione qui semblait un peu trop attachée à l'Inspecteur aux yeux de Draco.

\- Il le fera.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, je le retrouve, je le kidnappe et je lui greffe son téléphone dans la main pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'il n'a pas rappeler les plus jolies des profs de Poudlard. »

Hermione sourit légèrement en posant sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

« Je l'aime bien Draco.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais vraiment tout hein ? s'amusa la brune.

\- Presque tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ne sais ?

\- Combien de fois il t'a fait l'amour pour que tu sois accro à ce point. »

On n'entendit alors que le cri de douleur de Malfoy suivit de son rire et d'un grognement de colère d'Hermione Granger qui partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

* * *

Draco sourit en lisant la fin du chapitre et se tourna vers Hermione qui corrigeait des copies dans son salon. Le regard du garçon sur elle lui fit relever la tête et elle l'interrogea du regard. Draco haussa des épaules et tourna la page. Chapitre 5.


	13. Chapter 13

« **Chapitre 5 : un vrai gentleman**

Bellatrix Lestrange fixait son courrier. Une lettre postée d'une île du Pacifique était arrivée ce matin-là au poste de police et ça ne pouvait être que Rabastan et sa morue de petite-amie, une certaine Hestia Jones, qui lui envoyait sa photo de vacances hebdomadaire pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux avec sa nouvelle copine au soleil sur les plages de sable blanc. Bella froissa l'enveloppe avant même de la lire. Elle aussi était heureuse sous le ciel orageux de Londres. Elle avait un métier super, une famille aimante, et Tom. Surtout, elle avait Tom.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontrer Jedusor pour la première fois, elle se trouvait à un gala avec toute sa famille au complet. L'époque où Sirius n'était pas encore renié, où Regulus n'avait pas encore prit la fuite et où sa sœur Andromeda ne s'était pas mariée avec un crétin d'officier de police de seconde zone s'habillant tous les jours avec son uniforme bleu et blanc pendant que Tom faisait ajuster ses costumes trois pièces par un tailleur. Bella était déjà mariée à Rabastan à cette époque, mais son cœur avait fondu pour le bel inspecteur, nouveau dans le coin et beau à en mourir. Elle serait morte pour lui. Oh oui. Druella Black, sa mère, avait pesté en voyant le jeune homme, marmonnant à son mari qu'ils auraient du attendre deux ans de plus pour marier la plus jeune, Narcissa, afin de la caser avec ce bel inconnu. Leurs enfants auraient été bien plus beaux que ceux qu'elle allait avoir avec ce Lucius Malfoy. Bon, Draco ne s'en tirait pas trop mal finalement, et Lucius avait du s'en rendre compte, arrêtant sa descendance à un seul gamin de peur d'en faire un moche par la suite.

Tom avait conquit le cœur de toute sa famille, sauf les trois récalcitrants qui ne faisaient plus vraiment parti de la famille Black, et Bella avait suivit son cœur, se faisant embaucher comme assistante à Scotland Yard pour suivre Jedusor partout où il allait. Elle se leva alors de son bureau un sourire aux lèvres, Rabastan avait peut-être cette garce de Jones mais elle avait le plus séduisant homme d'Angleterre avec elle, elle avait Tom, rien que pour elle. Bellatrix ouvrit le bureau du jeune homme et le vit fixer son téléphone portable avec un air si sérieux sur le visage qu'elle eu peur qu'il ait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Inspecteur ?

\- Combien de temps faut-il attendre avant de rappeler une femme Bellatrix ? demanda Tom sans lâcher son appareil des yeux. »

Le cœur de Bellatrix se brisa. Littéralement. Elle du se rattraper à la chaise en face du bureau de Tom pour ne pas tomber, attirant le regard sombre de l'inspecteur sur elle.

« Un soucis avec votre mari ? J'ai vu la lettre sur votre bureau. Il est toujours aux Maldives avec cette femme ?

\- Ou… Oui, répondit Bella du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous devriez demander de divorce Bellatrix. Il ne vous mérite pas.

\- J'y penserais, fit-elle en s'asseyant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Alors ? fit-il en soupirant. Combien de temps faut-il attendre pour ne pas passer pour un goujat sans non plus passer pour quelqu'un de trop… pressé ? »

Tom n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de rappeler une femme. Au mieux, il la revoyait une fois, parfois deux, mais c'était toujours elle qui sonnait à sa porte ayant un objectif bien précis en tête : le sexe. Là, il avait envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau avec Hermione, il avait envie de l'inviter au restaurant et de lui prendre la main. Un désir tout nouveau pour lui et ça le perturbait un peu. Cependant il voulait aussi faire les choses bien, et attendait donc une réponse de la part de Bellatrix.

La brune avait laissé son étourdissement dans un coin pour laisser sa rage prendre le dessus. Oh cette Granger ne lui prendrait pas Tom. Jamais. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, dire qu'il devait attendre deux semaines, voir plus, laisser mariner l'enseignante pendant des mois pour qu'elle pense enfin qu'il n'était qu'un… Mais la porte du bureau de Tom s'ouvrit sur Finnigan et Grindelwald.

« Jedusor, alors votre enquête sur la disparition de Regulus Black ?

\- Retrouvé. Il se cache de sa mère. Rien de bien surprenant.

\- Une famille de dingue, hein ? ricana son chef avant de se tourner vers le jeune stagiaire. Vous avez aussi une famille de dingue Finnigan ?

\- Oh non Monsieur. »

Tom examina le stagiaire un instant et pencha la tête.

« Dites-moi Finnigan. Combien de temps faut-il attendre avant de rappeler quelqu'un que l'on… apprécie ?

\- Deux jours, trois au maximum, répondit Seamus avec une honnêteté qui fit grincer des dents Bellatrix. Moi j'attends toujours deux jours, ça montre qu'on est pas encore accro mais qu'on apprécie bien la personne quand même.

\- Intéressant…

\- C'est trop tôt deux jours ! cria Bella. Trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt !

\- Sans vouloir être désagréable, reprit le chef de la police. Vous n'avez jamais eu de relation autre que votre mariage arrangé avec votre mari. Votre avis est donc erroné. »

Tom acquiesça, ayant oublié ce détail puis fixa de nouveau son téléphone. Il se leva, attrapant l'objet au passage et sortit de son bureau sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il se retrouva sous le porche du poste et appela le numéro d'Hermione en priant pour qu'elle réponde. Il n'aimait déjà pas appeler, alors laisser un message c'était hors de question.

« Allo ? fit la voix de la brune.

\- Hermione.

\- Tom ?

\- Oui, je souhaiterais qu'on… commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Cinq secondes. Blaise lâches ça tu vas te faire mal, dit-elle avec autorité. [Mais non ! fit une voix au loin.] Si. On ne joue pas avec les haches de guerres de Ronald, ça fait partie des règles. Blaise ! Blaise attention à tes doigts ! [Aïe] »

Tom entendit Hermione soupirer et demander à Ron de s'occuper du blesser.

« Oui ? Désolé je ne suis pas seule.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit le jeune homme.

\- [Hermione c'est qui ? fit la voix de Blaise. Si c'est Draco dis lui qu'il est moche. Si c'est Pansy dis lui qu'elle me doit cinquante livres depuis six ans et j'attends toujours. Si c'est Harry dis lui que je l'attends.] Blaise, rentres chez toi ! siffla Hermione. »

Une porte claqua et Tom n'entendit plus rien.

« C'est bon ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui. Encore désolé, soupira la brune.

\- Je me demandais si vous… enfin tu voudrais venir au restaurant avec moi. Ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Oh. Oui, avec plaisir.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

\- À ce soir alors, fit-elle d'une voix si douce qu'il sentit sa gorge de nouée.

\- À ce soir… »

Hermione raccrocha, laissant Tom sur le perron de la porte de Scotland Yard avec son téléphone en main et un sourire aux lèvres. Plus loin, Bellatrix serrait les poings autour de son fauteuil, enfonçant ses doigts dans la mousse du meuble y laissant une marque d'ongle.

Tom arriva devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd et arrêta le moteur de sa voiture. Hermione attendait bien sagement devant l'immeuble et sourit en le voyant arriver. Tel un gentleman, Tom sortit de sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière. Il hésita à la façon de lui dire bonjour, ils avaient quand même déjà fait l'amour, mais elle coupa net toute réflexion en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Et il rougit. L'inspecteur emmena sa belle dans un restaurant coté de Londres, faisant s'extasier Hermione sur chaque plats qui arrivaient devant elle. Tom se laissa aller ce soir-là, il rit avec elle, discutant de tout sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il s'ouvrait à la jeune femme. Le repas terminé, il paya et l'emmena se balader dans les rues animées de la capitale anglaise.

Hermione hésita, puis finit par glisser sa main dans celle de l'homme à ses côtés. Tom restera ses doigts autour de ceux d'Hermione qui sourit tendrement à ce geste qu'elle sentait encore un peu maladroit. Il apprenait vite mais était toujours en phase d'apprentissage.

La soirée passa, et Tom raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à son immeuble, puis son appartement. Elle l'invita à prendre un thé, et il accepta. Ils continuèrent de discuter longtemps assis sur le canapé de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur l'épaule de Tom. Sa conscience le poussa à la prendre dans ses bras et d'aller la coucher dans son lit. Il allait repartir quand la petite main d'Hermione attrapa la sienne et qu'elle le tira dans le lit avec elle, enroulant le bras de Tom autour d'elle comme une couverture. Tom se laissa faire et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il la regarda s'endormir à une vitesse hallucinante, et sourit. Elle était mignonne. Le brun soupira et blottit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, s'endormant ainsi après seulement quelques minutes.

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle était seule dans son lit, mais l'oreiller à côté du sien avait clairement été utilisé. Elle se réveilla en se refaisant sa soirée et rougit en se rappelant qu'elle avait empêché Tom de repartir. Mais il était partit. Le travail se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Sans doute le travail… La jeune femme se leva de son lit, et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se figea en arrivant dans sa cuisine.

Tom buvait son café, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse parfait, le journal du jour sur ses genoux. Pieds nus et débraillé, il avait une allure de mannequin Vogue qui fit fondre Hermione. Il leva les yeux vers elle en se rendant compte de sa présence et sourit. Elle pourrait se faire à cette vision. Elle voulait s'y faire, elle voulait qu'il soit là tous les matins avec sa chemise froissée sur ses épaules et sa tasse entre ses doigts fins.

Tom avait plus ou moins la même idée en tête. Voir la brune arrivée seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt trop large diablement court et d'une culotte en coton, ses cheveux emmêlés et son petit air endormi… Il pourrait presque s'habituer à la voir comme ça tous les matins. Il aimerait s'y habituer. Tom lâcha son journal et tendit la main vers Hermione. Elle vint la prendre, et il la tira sur ses genoux embrassant ses lèvres avec une tendresse qui était nouvelle pour lui.

« Bonjour. » »

* * *

Hermione ferma le livre et soupira, un sourire mutin collé sur son visage. Harry avait toujours su mettre les mots sur ses propres émotions, pourtant incapable de discuter sans être un connard, il était pourtant très fort pour l'écriture. Elle caressa la couverture du livre dédicacé par son meilleur ami, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de café. Une main se posa sur son épaule, descendant jusqu'à sa main et des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou lui faisant fermer les yeux sous la caresse.

« Bonjour. » souffla Tom Jedusor à son oreille.

Oui. Harry James Potter était doué. Ce n'était plus à prouver.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
